custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Invader39/January 2019 Update
Hello, and welcome to another monthly blog update! I hope you all had a grand Christmas and New Years! Recent Stories *Haunted Origins - Entire Story *Into the Silent Night *Resolutions My January My January has actually been a very productive one. I finally finished publishing Haunted Origins, after over six years of development. The Epilogue was released on January 22, the five-year anniversary of the release of the first episode of The Arker Chronicles in 2014. I also finished the third Volume of my non-BIONICLE story Anna a week before the final publication of Haunted Origins, which had been releasing since October concurrently with my comic. Now onto the next Volume… Additionally, I wrote two short stories, Into the Silent Night and Resolutions, for Christmas and New Years, respectively. I had come up with the idea in mid-December, and thought that it’d be fun to release a story for each of these stories, as I have not done such a thing before. Both are set on Mata Nui and each focuses on three of the Toa Mata and their respective Tohunga. They were fun to write, but I ended up working right up to the deadline on both of them. I also picked up work again on filming both The Arker Chronicles and Nothing to Lose. I hope to have TAC done by Spring, and NtL done by this fall. Next Goals With two of my biggest projects done, I turn my attention to several other projects I plan to have done this year. *''Light in the Dark'' - This one is really my top priority right now. It will most likely be my next big release. *''The Makers of the Stars'' – After I conclude Light in the Dark, this story will become my primary focus. I’m hoping to release it later this year. *''Echoes in the Past'' – This one will probably be shot over the summer, and released later this year. *''Before the Morning'' – I plan on finishing scripting this comic story and shooting it late Summer/early Fall for a release very late this year. *''The Arker Chronicles'' – As I mentioned above, I plan on concluding production on the second season this Spring, and plan on releasing it later this year. I also plan on beginning production on the third season as soon as the second concludes. *''Reconstruction'' – This story will be released as soon as the second season of TAC is done releasing. *''Nothing to Lose'' – The same as mentioned above. So, I have my work cut out for me. I want to get most of these done. It’ll be a lot of hard work, but I hope I can do it. I also plan on releasing the fourth Volume of Anna this Fall, and the first series of my Doctor Who fanfiction around the same time. There will also hopefully be several more short stories this year, as well. Of course, I also have to get ready for school in the Fall, so I’ll have to work very hard between now and then. Conclusion And that’s all I had for this monthly blog. As you may remember, my last monthly January blog update was also my last until 2018. Hopefully I don’t repeat that, because I do enjoy releasing these. Well, until my next update, which will likely be at the end of March, stay cool. I will see you then. Cheers! Category:Blog posts